Jugando con fuego
by Shennya
Summary: Después de tantos años de vivir al lado de Thorin, Kili descubre que no es sólo admiración lo que siente por él e intentará acercarse a él de una manera no tan convencional entre tío y sobrino. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Jugando con fuego**

Fili lo despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y la promesa de otro día de competencias. Siempre que había entrenamiento apostaban para ver quién era el mejor en cada área y, en realidad, terminaban en un equilibrio aceptable; Fili era mejor con el hacha, mientras que él era tan acertado con el arco, que nada se le escapaba: siempre daba en el blanco. Era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y quería que su tío Thorin lo notara para también estuviera orgulloso de él.

Kili se vistió rápido y desayuno bastante pero con prisa, no podía esperar a competir contra Fili. Además, creía que aquel día Thorin regresaría temprano de su excursión y podría ayudarlos un poco a entrenar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fueron atacados por el dragón y desde que la batalla contra los orcos terminó por quitarles a muchos de los suyos, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había muerto su madre y Thorin había prometido, tomando entre sus brazos a Fili y a él, que jamás los abandonaría. Y hasta ahora había cumplido con ello. Kili estaba orgulloso de él y creía que no había mejor enano que él para guiar a su raza; tenía coraje, valor y era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar él sólo toda la carga que conllevaba guiar un reino.

—¡Vamos! —lo instó Fili, corriendo hacia los grandes portones de madera que los separaban del campo y la libertad. Su cabello rubio se agitaba en torno a su rostro y su sonrisa era cubierta por una barba rubia.

Con una sonrisa, Kili lo siguió hasta adentrarse un poco en el bosque; juntos, decidieron que lo mejor sería probar con las dianas que estaban instaladas en la parte sur del castillo, así el que diera en el centro y a mayor distancia sería el ganador. Estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en derrotar a Fili.

El primero en tirar, por supuesto, fue Fili y aunque su flecha logró llegar a la zona amarilla, estaba un poco alejado del centro. Kili tomó una de las flechas que tenía en su carcaj y, con una sonrisa socarrona, apuntó hacia la diana, aquel día no hacía mucho viento, por lo que no era necesario desviar mucho el disparo. Así que se concentró y soltó la flecha; no se había equivocado, la flecha dio justo en el centro.

Tras una mirada fulminante que le lanzó Fili, se alejó unos cuantos metros más y se dispuso a lanzar su siguiente tiro.

—No sé para qué hacemos todo esto si ya sabemos cuál será el resultado —comentó.

Como esperaba Fili apretó los labios, molesto. Sin embargo, no se giró para mirarlo otra vez. Respiró profundamente y levantó el arco; Kili estaba seguro que iba a disparar (e iba a fallar de nuevo, obviamente), sin embargo, la profunda voz de Thorin lo hizo detenerse.

Kili, sin dudar, se giró para verlo. Ahí estaba, como siempre, con su imponente presencia y su largo cabello castaño, adornado con algunas canas y, su mirada fuerte, observando y juzgando siempre.

—Más a la derecha —le indicó a Fili, con una voz fuerte pero no molesta. Thorin se acercó a él y lo ayudó a cambiar la dirección de su tiro. Y, por supuesto, gracias a la intervención de él, Fili logró dar en el blanco.

Aunque Kili podría decir que recibir ayuda era trampa, no era eso precisamente lo que le causó cierto… malestar, sino la forma en la que su tío ayudó a Fili. Sólo tocó un poco sus hombros, para hacerlo cambiar de dirección, pero ese contacto molestó a Kili, lo hizo sentir… bueno, en aquellos momentos no podía explicar cómo se sintió al respecto.

Thorin se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió, esperando que siguiera él. De pronto Kili se preguntó por qué a él no lo ayudaba, también.

Y, entonces, después de devolverle la sonrisa y antes de saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró fallando, a propósito. Por supuesto, no dio en el rojo, porque sería demasiado obvio su trampa, pero sí bastante lejos del centro. Por fortuna, Fili estaba tan contento de haber empatado (por el momento) como para darse cuenta.

Thorin arqueó sus espesas cejas hacia él.

—¿No estás muy concentrado hoy, verdad? Porque, por lo general, nunca fallas.

Por supuesto, Kili se sintió bastante bien al escuchar el cumplido, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho, de pronto, deseó desesperadamente que Thorin se acercara más a él.

—¿Qué hice mal? —Se encontró preguntando. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría aquel día, pero se alegraba de no ser tan obvio y pedirle que le mostrara cómo hacerlo. Por fortuna, Thorin interpretó bien la pregunta porque dio unos pasos hacia él.

Kili volvió a tener esa sensación desconocida y extraña cuando Thorin se colocó detrás de él, de pronto fue completamente consciente de la presencia de su tío y de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo.

—No pensaste en el viento —dijo él, señalando los árboles—, ha aumentado un poco. Sólo debes girarte unos centímetros.

Por supuesto que había pensado en el viento, Kili era un experto y por supuesto que sabía que tenía que cambiar de dirección, pero nada de eso se lo dijo a Thorin. Su tío lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró al igual que a Fili, sin embargo, Kili, sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso atrás y pudo sentir el roce del cuerpo de Thorin en su espalda. Se estremeció, lo que, afortunadamente, no lo notó nadie.

—Ahora dispara —indicó Thorin, completamente inconsciente de todo los sentimientos que se habían agolpado en el cuerpo de su sobrino. Se separó de él y Kili de pronto se sintió demasiado frío. No le gustó para nada aquello.

Hizo lo que su tío le indicaba y, por supuesto, la flecha dio en el blanco, lo que fácilmente pudo haber hecho sin la ayuda de Thorin. El rey debajo de la montaña se despidió de ellos y Kili lo vio alejarse, sintiendo un tirón en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y tuvo un recuerdo de su infancia, en el que Thorin lo mantuvo abrazado toda la noche hasta que se durmió porque había tenido una pesadilla sobre la muerte de su madre. De pronto, deseó poder sentir sus brazos a su alrededor de nuevo… Y, entonces, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con él, sólo que en ese momento no sabía qué.

Kili no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su problema hasta que, una semana después, Fili, Thorin y él salieron de cacería. En el camino habían sido atacados por un puma de las montañas y aunque Fili y él habían contribuido a su muerte, había sido Thorin quien había luchado con la bestia por mayor tiempo. Antes de que cerrara las fauces sobre su rostro (en un momento en que Kili no pudo evitar gritar su nombre) Thorin lo había atravesado con la espada, abriendo su cráneo. Thorin terminó bañado en la sangre del puma, por lo que, después de pedir a Fili y a él que desollaran al animal, se dirigió al lago a quitarse la sangre de encima. Sin embargo, Kili, con un pretexto que ni siquiera recordaba, dejó a Fili con todo el trabajo y siguió a Thorin. Y, sin hacer ruido, se escondió entre los arbustos y observó, con una atención demasiado insistente, cómo se quitaba cada prenda de sus ropas y quedaba completamente desnudo. Tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar un motivo convincente por el que siguiera ahí viendo la espalda musculosa y las piernas fuertes de Thorin, trató de encontrar una razón para la emoción que sentía al imaginar sus propias manos recorriendo aquella espalda… Demasiado asustado de sus propios sentimientos, Kili regresó rápidamente con Fili, pero ya nada fue lo mismo para él después de ese momento.

En las noches, cuando yacía en su habitación no podía evitar recrear las imágenes de Thorin en su cabeza y crear escenarios de él besando y acariciando a su tío. Su imaginación comenzaba a ser demasiado cruel con él y provocar que su pantalón se abultara tanto que dolía hasta que su mano bajaba lentamente y calmaba su dolor. Sin embargo, las fantasías comenzaron a ser mucho más recurrentes y, de pronto, su auto-consuelo dejó de ser suficiente.

Un día, su oportunidad se presentó cuando Thorin y un grupo de guerreros regresaban de una batalla contra los orcos; tanto Fili como él habían deseado ir, pero su tío no lo había permito. Al parecer, no había sido nada grave, al final, habían terminado por vencer y Thorin no tenía mas que unos rasguños en el rostro. Por supuesto, la batalla lo había dejado algo cansado y tuvo que despedir a todos rápidamente, para dirigirse a descansar. Sin embargo, Kili se quedó ahí, contemplándolo. Thorin, al darse cuenta, se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

Deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Así que hizo lo que había anhelado hacer desde hacía varias semanas. Se acercó a él y sin permitirle reaccionar lo besó en la boca. Kili sentía como si estuviera hirviendo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de Thorin; sus manos hallaron un resquicio entre su ropa y la derecha encontró su cinturón. Entonces, Thorin lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó de sí.

—No podemos hacer esto.

Kili ansiaba decirle que sí podían, pero no podía articular palabras, por lo que sólo se limitó a tratar de llegar a sus labios, de nuevo. Sin embargo, Thorin negó con la cabeza y dio dos pasos atrás. Kili se sintió lastimado.

—Vete —dijo Thorin, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Kili se marchó y tuvo que soportar tres largas semanas de su indiferencia; por supuesto más de un enano lo notó, pero él único que hizo algún comentario fue Fili, quien al parecer, había notado algo más, también.

—Ya deja eso con nuestro tío, Kili —le dijo un día de entrenamiento, en el que Kili parecía lanzar las flechas con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Dejar qué? —gruñó, frustrado y dolido.

Fili lo observó unos segundos y después giró su cabeza hacia el centro de la diana.

—Sólo déjalo, él no va a permitir que pase.

Kili fingió no escucharlo; pues ahora sabía, sabía que nunca había que no veía a su tío con una sana admiración fraternal: estaba enamorado de él. Así que esa noche, cuando se aseguró que todos dormían, se dirigió a la habitación de Thorin, tal como lo hacía cuando era un niño, sólo que ahora sus intenciones eran completamente distintas. Al principio, ya que estaba tan oscuro que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, creyó que había sido descubierto, pero la respiración que venía de la cama eran regular; él debía estar dormido. Así que, después de acostumbrarse a las penumbras y notar que Thorin no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior y Kili se preguntó si, la parte que ocultaba la sábana, también estaría desnuda. Desesperado, comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa y, una vez sintiéndose libre, se metió a la cama de Thorin. Por supuesto, sus movimientos lo despertaron, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabras Kili comenzó a besarlo y a usar su lengua para tratar de convencerlo.

—Kili, basta…

Pero hubo algo que hizo que el corazón de Kili comenzara a latir aceleradamente y era que la voz que Thorin había empleado para detenerlo sonaba ronca y sus ojos se habían oscurecido con deseo. Así que lo ignoró y comenzó a besarlo más ansiosamente y su mano se hundió en la sábana para encontrar que no se había equivocado: estaba completamente desnudo. Con un gemido se dio cuenta que Thorin también estaba excitado, quizás tanto como él lo estaba. Comenzó a acariciar su erección, sintiendo que crecían entre sus dedos.

Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, Thorin tomó su muñeca y lo detuvo. Kili, pensando que estaba a punto de ser humillado nuevamente, comenzó a suplicar.

—Por favor, necesito quedarme, tengo que…

Sin embargo, no lo dejó terminar, porque Thorin se colocó sobre él y pegó su boca a la de Kili salvajemente. Kili soltó un largo gemido de placer y triunfo.

—No debemos hacer esto —dijo Thorin, ahora bajando suavemente sus labios a su cuello—. Todavía puedes detenerme.

Kili gruñó en protesta. No quería que se detuviera, no ahora que cada parte de su cuerpo se rozaba deliciosamente con las de él. Thorin se rió y Kili sintió que se estaba burlando de él, porque su deseo lo hacía vulnerable, pero no le importaba.

De pronto, ahora era la áspera y gran mano de Thorin la que lo tocaba y acariciaba su erección. Kili sentía que ya no podía más y quiso darse la vuelta para permitirle que entrara en él. Lo quería desesperadamente dentro de él.

—Paciencia, paciencia —se rió Thorin, mordiéndole la oreja, provocando que el deseo de Kili aumentara. Ahora sus manos estaban donde querían estar, en la espalda y en las piernas de Thorin, quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel.

Entonces, las dos manos de Thorin se detuvieron en su cadera, Kili se giró, demasiado controlado por sus deseos como para poner objeción nada. Ahora estaba de rodillas, con las palmas apoyadas en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

Sintió la erección de Thorin rozar entre sus muslos. Y volvió a gemir, desesperado.

—Todavía puedo detenerme —se burló Thorin.

—Por favor, por favor —imploró Kili. Sintió que una de las manos de Thorin volvía a acariciarlo, mientras que la otra lo detenía de la cadera.

Entonces, con una poderosa embestida, Thorin entró profundamente en él. Kili gritó su nombre y le rogó que siguiera.

—¡Sí, tío, por favor! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Thorin comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él, primero con movimientos lentos, pero después rápido y desesperado, provocando que el corazón de Kili se desbocara y que su interior explorara de placer. Todavía no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando que su deseo se convirtiera en algo real y delicioso. Kili cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas, sintiendo que estaba llegando a un placer desconocido.

—Kili.

Escuchar su nombre en la voz profunda y ronca de Thorin fue demasiado. Las embestidas se hicieron más urgentes y hasta la cama pareció moverse junto con ellos.

Por fin, los dos sintieron que llegaban a la cima y Thorin salió de Kili para culminar fuera de él. Cuando los dos quedaron cansados y satisfechos, Thorin dejó todo su peso encima de Kili, lo cual le fascinó a este último.

Thorin acarició su cabello y Kili se giró para mirarlo. Kili decidió que pronto vendría el momento de decirle la verdad a Thorin: que estaba enamorado de él. Pero para eso se podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

Gracias por su atención, próximamente subiré uno de Thorin x Bilbo *¬*


End file.
